Deadly Nightshade
by The Twisted Frog Prince
Summary: It wouldnt fit, read the chapter called summary. chapters are subject to change, if changed i will notify you which one in here, thank you.
1. Summary

**Deadly nightshade Summary**

16 year old Divale Goshadole is living in the year 2208 and vampires are Plaguing the world. About 200 years ago the Vampires Queen, Belladonna, was murdered and now the vampires run rampant to find their new ruler. Divale lives with her parents, who she doesn't understand, and has only one memory that really matters to her. When she was only 7 years old, the creatures she'd feared so much had saved her. Now she has devoted her life to find the vampire boy that the necklace she has belongs to, and she won't believe what she finds.


	2. Chapter I

Deadly Nightshade

**Deadly Nightshade**

Chapter I

The Hunters stood on the skyscraper and looked down at the sleeping city. "It's past curfew and there's not a soul to be seen." One said. He had long black hair that hung past his shoulders. The girl next to him smiled. She had long brown hair, a light shade, and a white nurse's gown.

She blushed and looked over to her comrades. The boy next to her pushed his glasses a little further up on the bridge of his nose. The girl next to him had long blood red hair; the moon illuminated it and made it almost glow.

She watched the boy with glasses push his glasses up again and look to his left. "Over there…" She pointed to where she was looking. "There is activity in that direction."

The girl with the blood red hair leaned forward towards the edge of the building. "Then let's go…" She fell off the roof and gracefully flew to the ground where she landed and ran off.

The first man looked back at the nurse. "Start the sirens…"

**. . .**

The little girl sat leaning on a building, she was crying. A young woman with long black hair and a long black dress with rips all in it slowly walked towards the little girl. She scrunched down, sitting on her legs, so that she was eyes level with the young one.

"What is your name little one...?" The woman said smiling. The smile showed her extremely sharp canine teeth. "G-Gosha..." The girl pushed out. "No..." The vampire hissed. "Your first name darling..."

The young girl was now terrified. "Divale..." she managed to squeak out. The vampiress's eyes widened. "I've finally found you..." Her eyes grew mad and she held Divale's chin tightly. She pulled her upwards to where she was standing. The vampire placed a finger in Divale's mouth, her nail poking the roof of her mouth hard. "And now I will rule..." The vampiress smiled evilly.

Suddenly the vampiress was kicked to the side just as her nail grew. Divale sank down back to the ground, her hands covering her face. She opened her fingers to see another vampire, a male; he had attacked the vampiress and protected her.

The Vampiress hissed a horrible hiss, it seemed to emanate through her head and hurt her ears horribly. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. She didn't see the fight but she knew it must have been horrible. She could hear the screeching and hissing noises coming from the beasts.

Then there was one last terrifying screech, it was the sound of something having its last few breaths taken from it. Divale opened her eyes and the other vampire covered them up. "You don't want to see…" he said in a kind voice. "You're much too young…" He picked her up and walked a few paces then jumped into the air. She fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in her room on the third floor. The window was still open and there was a cross necklace on the floor. The clasp was broken. She picked it up and held it to her chest.

**. . .**

Divale lay on her bed daydreaming, remembering the past. How he had saved her. She had been staring though an oval shaped window on the wall in front of her room. Her bed was soft and comfortable. It was warm in the house, but Divale felt cold for some reason. She felt that something wasn't quite right.

Divale's room was shaped like an oval. The door was on one end of the room and the window was on one of the long walls. When you walked into the room to your right was the closet and to the left was a stand with a phone. If you went to the middle of the room to your right would be her humongous bed that fit 3 decent sized pillows across it and to your left were 3 oval shaped windows. The middle one bigger than the others, they all laid on their sides.

Her whole room was painted in black and red, gothic colours galore. She dressed in beautiful gothic styled outfits and all the Lolita gothic dresses and things. She never was much for the baggy pants, but she did have plenty of chains.

Her parents didn't really understand. "She is a happy child." They would tell people. Divale smiled. She laughed. But her clothes represented, not what she felt on the outside, but on the inside. She wasn't really happy. She just acted it.

Divale turned to her head towards her bookshelf. All she wanted was to have a life like one of her books, one of her fantasies. Something more interesting than this.

She sighed and looked over to her right and saw a newspaper article one of her parents had left for her to read. There was a note attached to it. The article read:

**Carinthia Terrorized by Vampire Slayings**

Yet another vampire slaying has accrued in the south side of the city. We found the victim with both of her eyes and arms missing and a blood stain where they once were. Her stomach was ripped opened and the contents of her were not to be seen.

Please remember to not go out after curfew and listen for sirens and lock your doors and windows.

And in other news a boy toda…

The rest of the article was ripped off. _Probably happened when they took it out of the newspaper._ she thought. She turned the article over and saw the note on the back. She read it.

Please don't go out after dark, we really love you and hope you may finally listen to reason, we care about you…

Mom and Dad

_Stupid parents… _She threw the article in the air and fell back onto her bed. She reached up and held the necklace. _Maybe he'll be out there today…_She stood up and walked to the window and looked out. She stood on the ledge and looked back in her room remembering once again that it maybe the last time she did so.

She let go of the window and fell out.

**. . .**

Divale wandered around the city streets. She held her cross tightly in her hand. _He's got to be around here somewhere..._She walked around searching. She liked it at night, it was peaceful. She preferred night to day. She stared up at the stars trying to make out consolations.

Just then Divale heard a sound from behind her. A screech unlike anything she had ever heard. She spun around to see a creature thing. His face was covered by this long messy black hair, he was crawling on all fours and he hand black demonic wings. His nails were non-existent; his fingers just came to a point where it looked like they were stained red.

She stared at him and turned and ran. _This thing is not human!! It's not vampiric either! What is this thing!? _She kept running. And that's when she heard the siren go off...

_Which siren is that? _Divale asked herself. She had been studying up on vampires a lot lately. _That's a level one siren!! Oh man!! I have a creature on my tail and there's a vampire somewhere in the vicinity..._

All creatures were rated zero to ten, ten being hardly noticeable and one being deadly. Each number had its own siren so you could know what to expect.

_Well hopefully the vampires not near here..._Just then an explosion rang through the night. _That was a G.V.T.! Crap! They're really near! I don't want to get in the hunters way!_ She ran a little faster, tripping on the road and falling, she was now at the mercy of her follower.

Divale turned around quickly; the thing not far behind her. It was crawling slowly towards her. She notices something dripping off a piece of whatever he'd eaten last hanging from his mouth. _Is that…?? Blood!? That means that…that's meat…_

Divale opened her eyes wide and shoved herself backwards, scooting herself towards the night behind her. She started wining and squealing about something, mumbling under her breath. The creature was gaining on her.

She felt the wall of a building behind her hit her hard and she squeaked when her head hit it. She knew that there was nothing she could do to get away from it now. She slowly let herself slide down the wall, her legs now giving out.

Divale stared as the creature crawl slowly closer to her, she watched as his lips slowly curved up into a smile. His – it looked to be male – eyes looked insane with hunger and bloodlust. But yet his face looked slightly familiar.

The monster slashed at her, she was too terrified to feel anything. Divale pulled her legs close, hugging them tightly. The creature growled and hissed at her and then lunged at her violently. Divale felt a scream leave her mouth. Her parents were right...she never should have left after curfew.

Suddenly Divale heard and "Oomph!" as something tackled her follower. She opened her eyes to see a tall boy holding the thing down on the ground. _Who is he…? He saved me…_Divale blushed slightly.

The boy had white hair It reached down to about his mid back. He was about 6'4" and he was gorgeous. His face was almost feminine. He looked like his skin was flawless, so pale. He wore a Black trench coat with zippers all over it. Divale wondered if they did anything.

Her daydream was interrupted by the beasts screech and then a return snarl of the boy. The snarl of a vampire.

_Oh no…He must be the one they're after! _Divale tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't listen to her. She looked at her leg; there was a slash mark from where the beast had clawed at her. _The claws of that thing must have poison in them. _She thought. _Now what do I do…! I have to get out of here!!_

That's when the pain set in. The scratch on her leg burned hard. _It must have had poison in it! What_ is_ that thing!?_

"What have we told you about this!? I was chased by hunters trying to get you back! No humans! Understand! Go home now! Lexen will be waiting for you when you get there." The boy yelled; his voice was harsh yet so smooth. The beast leaped off into the air.

The vampire boy turned to Divale and picked her up. She tried to squirm, to scream something! But the poison was too strong. She couldn't move, or scream.

She was trapped…


End file.
